


Wanweird

by Error404haileynotfound



Series: Mystic Messenger Drabbles [7]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, ITS ANGSTY AS HELL AND UPSETTING SO, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Negative Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404haileynotfound/pseuds/Error404haileynotfound
Summary: I have a lot of pent up negative emotions and as much as I love my boy Saeran Choi, I had to take them out on him :’) So here we are, have this. I wrote it at 3am so i didn’t even bother to look it over and edit o o p sWARNINGS: There’s negative thinking in this as well as obvious spoilers for V’s route if you still haven’t had the chance to play, and obvious hinting towards suicide. Read at your own caution!





	Wanweird

**Author's Note:**

> WANWEIRD- An unhappy fate.

Biting his lip, the tears clouded his eyes as they stared down at the phone he held. His hands were shaking as his body was wrecked with silent sobs. On the screen, he could hardly make out the image of her face through the water droplets that had fallen. He could hear her soft voice calling him through the speaker- gritting his teeth, he ended the call and let the pain grab a hold of his heart as his cries echoed across his walls.

He held so much hope that she would be different- that she’d be the one he’d been waiting for his entire life. She should have been the one who held him at night, the one who brushed his hair out of his face to look into his eyes, the one who kissed his forehead and told him everything would be alright.

In the garden is where the two of them should have been, hand in hand and enjoying the bliss that accompanied the flowers aromas, basking in the moonlight as the two of them laughed from the butterflies floating around their stomachs.

He should be able to rush to her room and bring her sweets and her favourite foods, all of which he specially made just for her. She should be sitting in the room he spent so much time decorating by hand with her in mind, looking out of the window as she basked in the sun.

She should be standing here, hands on his cheeks to wipe away his tears and lose herself in a salt-coated kiss while his fingers tangle in her hair-

But she wasn’t.

She left with the mint haired man, the enemy, one of the people he wanted completely erased from this world.

He tempted her with his lies, swayed her with his false sense of safety he held in his eyes, he took the only thing that mattered to him in this world. He took her away from him.

In his hand was a metal cylinder, cold to the touch. The pad of his thumb ran over the smooth top of the red button- he focused so hard on the feeling that he started to feel each individual ridge of his fingerprint brush against it. His mind started to run wild. Dark memories, lonely feelings, the pain gnawing at his heart- then pure bliss; an absolute heaven. One movement, one moment, one quick blink of an eye and it’d all be over.

He’d reach his true paradise.

The beating in his chest felt like hammers against his ribs, the sound making its way to ring in his ears and drowning out the frequent, frantic ringing of the phone that now laid shattered on the floor.

He took a breath.

His grip tightened around the cylinder.

He closed his eyes.

His thumb applied slight pressure to the button.

He whispered a soft apology, sweet words for her tingling across his tongue.

His lips stretching into a gentle smile, tears staining his cheeks.

He pressed his thumb down.

1, 2, 3- release.

Wanweird.

_**For eternal paradise.** _


End file.
